


Timeless Tips

by Kerirra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: CIA Simple Sabotage Field Manual, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerirra/pseuds/Kerirra
Summary: It wasn't that the Aurors didn't notice the difference between Graves and Grindelwald. They noticed. And they didn't appreciate it either. They just... had rather the wrong response.





	Timeless Tips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Simple Sabotage Field Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197684) by [jayeebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeebee/pseuds/jayeebee). 



Graves finds out, because Graves always finds out. 

He's just come back to work, and everyone's walking on eggshells. No one means to, Fischer thinks, they just can't help it. By now no one distrusts their boss, naturally not. As Aurors, they all know exactly how polyjuice works, and with all the timelines straightened out, they're all more than aware that the more questionable decisions made in the last two months weren't Director Graves. 

No, it isn't Graves at all, at this point. It's them, and the guilt that feels almost suffocating sometimes. Or maybe Fischer is just projecting. He was... to say he was a ringleader is probably apt, but it sounds so... sinister. It was harmless, really. Well, mostly. Somehow, Fischer doesn't think Director Graves will see it that way. 

"Fischer. Care to explain?" 

He's sitting in the Director's office, across from the man himself, and trying not to fidget. He can't quite manage eye contact, though. "Explain what, sir?" he asks, and is proud that it doesn't come out as a squeak. He still sounds guilty, but there's no helping that, he feels it twice as strong as his voice betrays. 

Fischer sees Graves raise an eyebrow, and after a pause, he picks up a paper and reads, "Director Graves, could you please explain to me how your department meeting devolved into a squabbling match? I returned to the conference room an hour after the meeting should have ended to find your Aurors arguing like schoolchildren. I am aware that you were out on a case at the time, but need I remind you that this in unacceptable behavior in your subordinates? I trust it will not happen again. Seraphina."

Ah yes, there it is. Fischer remembers that. It was one of his first attempts. It was somewhat successful even, but not entirely worth the scathing lecture the whole department received for it. That incident probably only solidified his determination. 

Graves is giving him a Look, he can feel it, but he doesn't look up. Graves can't prove it, as long as he doesn't admit to anything. Graves picks up another paper. Mercy Lewis, there's more. Fischer would very much like to close his eyes and pretend this isn't happening, but even he knows that's too much of a tell. 

"Director Graves, your request for a departmental secretary has been denied. If your Aurors indeed 'cannot file their way out of a paper bag' as you say, perhaps that is a problem you should address yourself, instead of hiring someone to treat the symptoms of it. Richard Shields, HR." 

It sounds like Graves is going chronologically. That was probably right after Fischer convinced some of the other Aurors to misfile their reports. Interesting to hear that Grindelwald wasn't able to do anything about it. Fischer hadn't even been sure he'd noticed. If he's going chronologically though, he'd probably be getting to-

"Department notice: mandatory workplace safety committee meeting," 

This time, Fischer does close his eyes. Indeed, there it is. The Committee Incident. That one had been much more successful than he'd actually intended. Fischer thinks even the senior Aurors were getting fed up with their Director's sharp remarks and questionable orders by then. The whole thing was a colossal waste of time, filled with arguing and complaining. 

Now that he thinks about it, it was probably one of the reasons Goldstein was demoted. The girl was always too curious for her own good, but also more than willing to jump on any perceived injustice. She got... a little carried away a couple of times. This one wasn't strictly his fault, but he does feel a little bad about it. Well, she's been reinstated, so no harm done, right?

"There are also several letters to and from various people complaining of the inefficient and unreasonable behavior of the department during my... absence. I have often been frustrated with certain habits in this line of work, but never to this effect. So. Would you care to explain, or should I go on?" 

"That won't be necessary, sir," Fischer mutters miserably. In hindsight, it was a terrible thing to do. No matter how much they'd all started to resent their supposed Director, they'd possibly picked the least useful way to act on that. 

"We were all so... irritated, sir. His orders were odd sometimes. Rookie mistakes. And if we did something wrong, he'd bring it up in front of the whole department. We were fed up. It started as a prank. But he didn't notice, like you would have. And he only got worse. So it... escalated." 

"And who designed this... prank?" Graves asks, voice impassive. 

With hands that aren't shaking, but don't feel too steady either, Fischer takes out the small book from his coat pocket. 

"Simple Sabotage Field Manuel," Graves reads, a little incredulously. 

For a moment, the only sound is the turning of pages as Graves flips through it. Fischer stares at the desk, and wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. Even working in wand permits would be better than sitting here. After a moment, there's a sharp sound, almost like a cough. When it comes again not a second later, Fischer looks up. Director Graves is laughing. It's not a nice laugh. It's rusty and sounds just a little unhinged. Fischer looks away again. 

Just as quickly as the laughter had started, it stops. Graves, when he speaks, sounds serious and stern again. "Surely by now, you've realized this was an inappropriate response to your frustrations?" 

"Yes sir."

"In any other circumstance, this would merit severe disciplinary action," Graves warns. 

"Yes sir." 

"As the situation stands..." Graves hums vaguely, which makes Fischer look up in surprise. Graves is staring at the book with a smile that seems just on the edge of predatory. Fischer is suddenly reminded that no matter how much they grew to hate Grindelwald during his impersonation, Graves undoubtedly hates him much, much more. 

"Your actions may have contributed to Grindelwald's sloppy behavior towards the end. On the other hand, you've also made the whole department looks like a group of fools. As such, I expect a ten page report on the incidents by next Monday. Legible, this time," Graves finishes, sounding amused. Fischer winces. Looks like he found that series of reports as well. 

"Yes sir," Fischer says again, getting up to leave. 

Just before he reaches the door, Director Graves calls after him, "Fischer," 

He turns, "Sir?"

"Good work."

"Thank you, sir." And this time, when Fischer salutes cheekily, like he used to two months ago, he's making eye contact.


End file.
